When she left, He was there
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: When little Chloe was waiting for her mother to come home from her long "trip", her teddy bear, "Mr. Cuddly" is there for her to make her feel better.


**A/N: I'm not sure how old was Chloe when her mother left but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she was 5 years old when it happened. If I'm wrong, please let me know.**

 **Btw I'm loving season 2 so far! :) Anyways, enjoy!**

5 year old Chloe sat in her room with her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddly, hugging him.

"Mommy went out of town, Mr. Cuddly, I'm gonna miss her a lot but daddy says she'll be right back in a few days. I can't wait to show her this drawing I made for her in school today"

She showed Mr. Cuddly a drawing of her, her father and her mother. She worked really hard on it and she couldn't wait to see her mother's face when she sees what she made. Her father already seen it and she's sure that her mother will absolutely love it!

1 week passes by and her mother hasn't come back yet.

"Wow, Mommy must have gone all over the world, that's why it's taking her so long to come back home, huh Mr. Cuddly?" She said. "I hope she comes back, I miss her"

Chloe hugged Mr. Cuddly tightly.

2 weeks pass by and still no sign of her mother coming home, it felt like forever. Little Chloe was getting really worried, what if something bad happened to her mother? What if she really did go around the world like she thought?

She walked up to her father with Mr. Cuddly being held tightly in her arms, "Daddy?"

He looked down at the child, "Yes, Chloe dear?"

"When's mommy coming back?" She asked.

He sighed and said "Soon" That was what he always told her yet she still hasn't come back yet. It was so strange.

"How do you think long is soon, Mr. Cuddly?" She asked her Teddy Bear, "Mommy would never leave me behind, she loves me! Right?"

2 months go by and again, Her mother still hasn't come back but Chloe still hasn't lost hope, she held onto the belief that she was around the world exploring different countries. That's why she hasn't come back yet. Her sixth birthday was coming up soon and she hoped that her mother will come home in time to celebrate it with her.

She smiled down at her Teddy Bear and said, "My birthday is coming up Mr. Cuddly! That means cake, ice cream, balloons, clowns, Merry-Go-Rounds, awesome gifts and more of that fun stuff! I wonder what mommy's gonna get me for my birthday! I Hope it's a lot of pretty dresses! Oh! Wait! Maybe new toys! No! Even better! A brand new Unicorn!"

She then giggled, "Or maybe get you a new girl Teddy named Mrs. Cuddly! You'll like that, wouldn't you?" But the Teddy didn't respond, it just stared blankly at the little girl. She hugged Mr. Cuddly tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

She loved Mr. Cuddly, he was like a personal best friend for her when she had no one to talk to about her personal feelings, he was a really good listener. When she did talk to him, she didn't feel judged by him. Sure, he was just a teddy bear to some people but for her, he was more than that.

Her birthday then came after, It was absolutely fun, unforgettable and perfect!

Well, almost perfect. Sure, she had a lot of guests come to her party, Got the perfect bookings from entertainers, Got lots of attention, and got amazing gifts, but there was one thing missing….

Her mother, Who didn't even come back home after all this time, not even for her birthday.

She was beginning to get angry at her but at the same time, she wondered why she still hasn't come back from her "trip" yet. Was it really that important that she had to miss her own daughter's birthday? Not even one call to say Happy Birthday to her? Not even one call to say to let her know that she'll be home soon? (Soon, like her father keeps on telling her everytime she asked when her mother was coming back).

He didn't want to tell her daughter about what really happened to her mother because he felt like she wasn't ready, but he knew she was gonna keep asking and asking until she wanted an honest answer.

"Daddy! Where's mommy? Why hasn't she called us? Why hasn't she come home yet? What happened to her?" She would ask him, he picked her up in his lap and sighed, getting ready to tell her the truth knowing it would hurt her, but he knew that it wasn't good for her to be worried like this.

"Look, Honey." He began, "I don't know how to tell you this but….."

She held on tightly to her best friend, Mr. Cuddly. She could tell something not so good wasn't coming from the frown on her father's face.

"Your mother isn't coming back," He told her.

And at the moment those five words came outta his mouth, she felt her little heart drop and break into a million pieces.

"W-What?" Her lip trembled. "Why? Don't you love each other anymore?"

Mr. Bourgeois held back tears, "Yes, honey, we still do but…. it just didn't work out between us, so she…." He couldn't say any more about it, it hurt him but it hurt his daughter even more to hear the truth.

She nodded her head left and right quickly, "No, she is coming back! She promised me that she would!"

"I'm sorry honey but-"

"NO!" She shouted, snatching away from him, hopping down his lap. Tears immediately streamed down her face, "MOMMY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! SHE PROMISED! SHE LOVES ME!" She screamed.

She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door, falling on her beanie chair, sobbing. She just couldn't believe what he told her but it all made sense why she never called or ever showed back up like she promised.

Her mother left and wasn't coming back, and it just wasn't fair! She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe this happened.

She left without a proper goodbye, she left and never said where she was going, she left and never even told Chloe she loved her before she did. She thought she didn't do all those things because she was rushing to leave but she didn't know that she was leaving for good.

Chloe was only a kid, she didn't understand that not all parents stay together forever. It wasn't like her books where the prince and princess live happily ever after, this was the painful realities of real life.

Now that she thought about it, before her mother left, she did overhear her parents having arguments but they would always make up at the end, but she didn't think that it was so bad that it caused her mother to up and leave like that.

She held up Mr. Cuddly to her tear-stained face, "It just isn't fair, Mr. Cuddly! Why did mommy have to leave? Why did she break her promise to me?! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

It was a mix of anger, hurt and sadness.

"You would never leave me, would you, Mr. Cuddly?" She asked the smiling Teddy Bear. She smiled at him through her tears and hugged him tightly, "Of course you wouldn't, you're my best friend and best friends always love each other. You're my best friend in the whole world and you never leave me behind"

Her mother never came back and had to deal with the fact that she's gone, and it was horrible for her to go through. Sure, her father had dates that she met but none of them could ever replace her real mother. So she hated them all.

There was someone who helped her go through the pain, Mr. Cuddly. The Teddy Bear that she got for her birthday last year, she loved all her toys but Mr. Cuddly was special.

He was always there for her even though he never responded back, and he didn't have to. She always talked to him about everything, whether it was good or bad.

She was grateful to have Mr. Cuddly in her life, even though she's older now and eventually gave away all her toys, she could never in her life even think about giving away Mr. Cuddly.

She loved him so much and was special to her, and more importantly, he was always gonna be her best friend.

"I love you Mr. Cuddly" She kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep in her bed with Mr. Cuddly in her arms.

Oh and she never tore up the drawing that she wanted her mother to see, in fact, she kept it because she wanted to remind herself even if she wasn't gonna come back anytime soon, they were still a family.


End file.
